A donde va el amor
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Que más puedes hacer cuando tu amor no es correspondido y esa persona es feliz, y no precisamente junto a tí, Qué haces con ese amor?


_**A DONDE VA EL AMOR.**_

**Un hombre estaba ahí en esa habitación, su imagen era difusa, pero podía describirse su aspecto, era un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, pero... si era el, era Ascot, a quien observaba con tanto detenimiento? y a quien pertenecía esta habitación?, una mujer se encontraba durmiendo, alguien más la tenía abrazada, si eran una mujer y un hombre, pero que hacía él ahí, la mujer sonreía mientras se abrazaba más a ese cuerpo, la mujer tenía unos largos cabellos azules, dormía tranquilamente, mientras Ascot la observaba, a su lado estaba el mago que tanto amaba, ese hombre era Gurú Clef, en su pecho desnudo se recargaba la cabeza de ella de la guerrera del agua, la persona que era dueña de su corazón, sus cabellos lilas rozaban los azules de ella y hacían un espectaculo de colores, Ascot era una imagen difusa, este era un hechizo que el había desarrollado para tratar de acercarse a ella, mirandola ahí dormida, deseo ser el quien la tuviera en sus brazos, pero no era posible su corazón pertenecía a el hechicero y debía aceptarlo, con su mano roza su hombro desnudo, y mil veces le repite; TE AMO, se pregunta el porque jamás revelo la verdad, jamás revelo sus sentimientos, pero aún así ella lo vería como un hermano, como un amigo, duele verla así en brazos de otro, pero al mismo tiempo sonrie para sus adentros ya que la mujer que ama es feliz, no a su lado, pero es feliz... **

_**En silencio estoy aquí,**_

_**suavemente como en sueños, **_

_**me acerco a tí,**_

_**sin poder decirte, te amo.**_

_**No imaginas que difícill es,**_

_**mirarte así dormida mientras**_

_**acaba nuestra historia**_

_**en esta noche rota y triste**_

_**no, yo no puedo despertarte**_

_**y perderme entre tus manos**_

_**como arena.**_

_**¿a dónde va el amor que calla?**_

_**que se lleva en el alma**_

_**y se va alejando como el viento**_

_**¿a dónde va el amor que olvida?**_

_**que te quema la vida**_

_**y se duerme poco a poco con dolor.**_

**Recuerda la primera vez que la conoció, aparentaba ser solo un niño y ella toda una mujer, su rostro sonrie melancolicamente, mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, recordó tantas veces que la consolo despues de su regreso, al creer a Gurú Clef enamorado de Presea, tantas veces que deseo besarla, pero solo en sus sueños lo logró, no solo la besó, también fue suya, tambien en sus sueños la tenía entre sus brazos, tal como ahora la tenía el mago supremo de Céfiro, solo ahí hizó realidad su máxima fantasía tenerla para siempre a su lado, solo eso podía hacer soñar, mientras su mano difusa rozaba los cabellos de Marina, esta murmuró el nombre de Clef, esto no hizo sino volver a la realidad a Ascot, mientras en su garganta se hacía un nudo supo que ella jamás pensaría en el como pensaba en el mago, suspiro e inhalo profundamente su aroma...**

_**Te recorro en mis recuerdos**_

_**y otra vez descubro que tu cuerpo **_

_**arde en mi memoria**_

_**como un fuego viejo y eterno,**_

_**acaso volveran, de algún modo**_

_**tantos besos que guarde en tu boca**_

_**¿a dónde va el amor que calla?,**_

_**que se lleva en el alma**_

_**y se va alejando como el viento**_

_**¿a dónde va el amor que olvida? **_

_**que te quema la vida**_

_**y se duerme poco a poco con dolor.**_

**Se marchará al amanecer, esta vez para siempre, no podría estar cerca de ella y saber que es de otro, desearía no haberla conocido para entregarla a otro, desaría jamás haberse enamorado de ella, pero no, no, prefería saberla lejos de él a jamás haber sentido eso, haber sentido el amor que ella le inspiraba, la ternura, la felicidad fue fugaz, sí, pero también fue inmensa, se alejará de ella y de él, se irá como el viento para saberla feliz en los brazos de él, pero que es lo que lo detiene, quiza el miedo, si, es el miedo, el miedo de no volver siquiera a pronunciar su nombre, de no mirar de nuevo sus ojos azules, pero olvidará o al menos lo intentará, lo intentará, el amor y su memoria dormiran, dormiran con el dolor de saberla lejos y prohibida para él, si, quizas olvidara...**

_**Pero al verte siento miedo**_

_**en decir tu nombre por última vez, **_

_**dime a ¿dónde va el amor que calla?**_

_**que se lleva en el alma**_

_**y se va alejando como el viento**_

_**¿a donde va el amor que olvida?**_

_**que te quema la vida**_

_**y se duerme poco a poco con dolor.**_

**De pronto una tenue luz lo envuelve transportandolo al jardin del castillo, ahí montado en una de sus criaturas, volará lejos, lejos de ella y esta vez será definitivo:**

**-Adios Marina, adios mi amada guerrera, él te hará feliz lo sé...**

**Hola, hola, he aquí algo nuevo, sigue siendo un Clemi, pero ahora con la intervención del guapote de Ascot, lindo no, ya saben espero respuesta, no esperen que escriba sobre otra pareja, ya que debo ser leal a la familia, ademàs como que las demás parejas no me inspiran, lo siento pero prefiero escribir algo pequeño que me llegue a algo mal hecho que no siento.**

**-Mi querida Tenshi me alegra que te transmitan tantas emociones, creedme a mi también de repente se me pone la carne de gallina, y es que yo también sufro con ellos, espero seguir contando con tu valiosísimo apoyo, como ya mencione no creo poder hacer algo más largo, la verdad es que mi cerebrito no cree dar para más, pero tal vez en algún momento lo intente, de ser así espero me sigan apoyando.**

**-Rayearthfan que bueno que dejes tu comentario, el song fic anterior lo tenía desde hace mucho, la canción es de Alejandro Sanz, uno de mis favoritos, y precisamente se llama "Siempre es de Noche", es como una historia, nada mas que yo le metí más de mi cosecha, a ver que te parece este otro.**

**Por cierto la canción es de Ricardo Montaner, el titulo de la canción es el mismo, ni la canción ni Rayearth me pertenecen yo solo escribo por diversión y para mofarme de mis tíos que son cursis y melosos a más no poder. Besos y abrazos de YO. :):)**


End file.
